Held Hostage By The Obsession Of A
by Jailynn5
Summary: My name is Alison DiLaurentis. I disappeared 4 years ago, for a forbidden love with a man that told me I was his one and only. But, little did I know, he never loved me. I was just another "A" on his shelf, of stupid little girls that believed him. But now, I was coerced to stay here, & forced to torture my closest friends, in order to keep myself alive... Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter One: I Am Alison DeLaurentis

**Chapter One: I Am Alison DiLaurentis.**

* * *

My name is Alison DiLaurentis.

It's been 1,347 days since I vanished from the world as I knew it.

It was a dark summer night, when I disappeared into the darkness.

Everyone and anyone who ever knew who I was, was gone.

Ripped from life, in a matter of minutes…

but I wasn't gone, although at this point, I wish I was.

The town of Rosewood went into a panic, and the local police were in search of any clues leading to my disappearance. Wow, were they looking in the wrong directions.

They all assumed I was dead.

I guess I would too.

I almost was, and technically at any moment I could be. Every breath I take, every decision I make, is an underlying choice of my fate.

I held out here for so long, but not without grueling consequences.

I've been forced to do a lot of things I'm not proud of, and honestly, I feel like a used piece of trash about now.

I've had to endure some really bad moments over the past years, but regardless of what I've had to witness, what's killing me more, is what I've had to do in order to see the next sunrise.

My four closest friends, the girls I basically grew up with, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer, they have no idea what they're in for.

They don't see it coming.

They think they do, but they are so far off.

Sure they've discovered clues, and Spencer has really put her family investigative intuition to use, but they are still oblivious to everything surrounding them.

I want, more than anything, to just shake them and tell them to stop looking for things in all the wrong places, and instead focus on the people right around them…

But I can't… because if I do, well I can just kiss my day's goodbye.

The worst part of all this though, is watching Aria.

She is so blind-sighted to everything occurring right in front of her pretty little face.

Poor girl.

Her head is just as far in the clouds as mine was.

She thinks he loves her. She thinks he cares. She thinks he is smart, and funny, brave, and a good man.

Ha. She really is in for a rude awakening.

I can't blame her though; I experienced it too… just as she has.

However, I have to admit, he's held out a lot longer with her then he did with me.

There's a lot more people involved now too though. It's making it a hell of a lot more difficult for him to get to the point with her.

Either way, I know it's just a matter of time before she's here with me.

Trapped… gone. Completely vanished from everyone she knows.

They will all mourn for her; just as they did with me; but, Ezra... he will be on to his next victim, while continuing to abuse us in-between.

See Ezra, he's not your normal psycho/murderer. No he's far from that. He has an obsession.

An obsession with young girls whose names begin with "A".

An obsession that he likes to keep to himself. He wants no one else around them.

Make them disappear, and have everyone believe they are dead… except they aren't.

I never did find out why "A" was so important, but there has to be a reason, and I will keep looking until it's found.

It's not like I have much else to do in here. Trapped by four walls.

Oh no… he's coming. I can't say anymore…


	2. Chapter Two: Being Held Captive

**Chapter Two: Being Held Captive.**

He left now, probably back to Rosewood where he will continue on his next path of destruction. I can't even begin to tell you what I have to endure in this chamber of abuse.

I am in Ravenswood, trapped inside this tomb basically. It's surrounded by stone walls, which leads to this creepy mortician's house, or funeral parlor, or both.

I don't know exactly what this guy does with his dead bodies, and the only chance I had at taking a look inside was a couple days ago, but I was caught.

I know I seen Hanna. She was locked inside some kind of phone booth. I wanted to help her, but just as I realized it was her, this other psycho grabbed me from behind.

This creepy old woman.

I've seen her before, she is usually the one who brings me something to eat here and there, but she never makes eye contact with me. She won't answer my questions, despite my pleading.

She just seems… unliving in a way. Anyone I've encountered seems unliving here. It's the weirdest place I've ever been… Ever.

Halloween night, a couple days ago, I escaped, and it was only because someone was down here, and left the door unlocked. Don't get me wrong, I've been stuck here for years, trust me I've managed to figure out ways to get out of here for a while, but I always sneak back in before anyone notices.

You don't understand how quickly my life could end if he found out I was escaping for any reason besides my given assignments… but I'll get to those later.

After seeing Hanna that night, I knew it must have been the girls who managed to find this dungeon. I have to admit, they've gotten real close to finding me, and I have to give them credit for that.

I managed to leave Ravenswood that night, without him knowing of course, and I found Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily back in Rosewood. I told them what I could to warn them, but I really don't think it was enough.

He was coming, and I had to leave before he saw me. If he would have caught one glimpse of me, that would have been it. I would have been dead by the time I got out of Rosewood.

He's evil… pure evil. No one sees what he is capable of, except me of course. I don't know how he does it, but I guess that comes with being a sociopath. They have on and off switches, and they know how to act when necessary.

When I first met him… Ezra… boy was I smitten. He made me feel like a woman, a grown woman…

He told me things you only hear in romance movies, and the words of literature he could recite would just send chills up and down my spine.

He moved a lot faster with me, than he is with Aria though. I guess I was swept into his world too easily. I was naïve.

I met him through a group of friends that didn't normally hangout in Rosewood.

CeCe, Ian… they all knew Ezra too.

When Ezra and I got involved, eventually Jason figured it out, and as a brother, of course he didn't approve.

He called Ezra a pedophile, child molester, and anything else he could think of.

But I defended him. Stupidly.

What I would give to go back and listen to my older brother now.

Jason, Cece, and Ian didn't like Ezra. They knew what was going on and they were on to him.

See that's where Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily have got it all wrong.

They thought all this time that those three were in on all of this, but really this group has been watching Ezra all this time.

Jason is the only one left, and I pray practically every day that nothing happens to him.

Mona, Toby, Lucus… they have very different roles in all of this, but I'll get to that later…


	3. Chapter Three: Back to the Beginning

Chapter Three: Back to the Beginning

It was a late summer night, and Cece, Jason, and I had driven nearly three hours to get to Point Pleasant Beach, NJ.

We were meeting a ton of friends there, a group of people I had only known for a short period of time. They were mostly acquaintances of Cece, she always knew everyone, and she was always very personable.

I liked her, she was fun and carefree, and hanging out with her made me feel older, and more mature. I enjoyed feeling that way, like an adult of sorts.

Jason always tagged along, not that he wasn't fun per say, but he was my brother, so I felt more confined with him around.

I think he secretly had a thing for Cece, but just used me as an excuse to get closer to her. Who knows, she's gone now also, so I guess I'll never know if she liked him in return.

But anyway, we had just arrived and Jason dropped both Cece and I at the boardwalk, where we would wait for him to park the car somewhere in the crowded lots.

He made every effort to try and tell us to stay put, and to wait in that exact spot for him.

We waved him off, agreeing just to make him happy, but right away we were drawn towards the roaring crowds of people around us.

We were from a small town in Pennsylvania, so seeing so much hustle and bustle, and music playing, and tons of people just enjoying the hot summer night was infatuating.

I felt free. This place was _amazing_.

Cece and I wandered aimlessly around, straying a few yards from Jason's commanded spot.

I can still remember breathing in the aroma of the food trucks, and the frozen pina colada drink stands all around.

The music was playing loudly out of the hundreds of speakers attached to the wooden posts along the promenade, but not loud enough that you couldn't hear the people next to you.

Lights hung around the posts also, draping down and across to each and every section of the boardwalk. It was _captivating_.

We walked to the edge of the boardwalk, and I leaned over it, taking in the view of the eastern shoreline in front of me.

I placed my feet on top of the rails, and spread my arms wide, like I was flying.

Cece yelled at me "Ally be careful!"

I ignored her. I ignored everyone and everything around me at that moment, except the shoreline and the purple, red, and orange sunset glowing above it.

It was so nice to be away from Rosewood, and away from all the people there.

I always felt so different from the people in that town, even my friends Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer.

Don't get me wrong, I loved those girls, it's just… they had a different mindset than I had.

Yeah, I was basically the leader of our pack, and one of the most popular girls in school, but still I felt so different from everyone.

Maybe to some people I was a "rebel" or a "bad influence" or just "careless"; but that wasn't it.

I just wanted to _enjoy life_. I wanted to have fun, and live like there was no tomorrow.

Who knew that my tomorrows were actually numbered?

All of a sudden a strong wind blew against me, still standing on the rail with my arms extended, and I lost my footing for a second.

I grabbed the railing, but in attempts to reposition myself, my flip flop slipped off my foot, and onto the sand below the boardwalk.

"I told you to be careful" Cece said confidently, with her hand on her hip, "you could have just fell over the railing"

"Oh don't be dramatic" I said while rolling my eyes, "Come' on, I have to get my flip flop"

I grabbed her arm, and pulled her in my direction and then towards the stairs that led down to the beach area.

"Ally" she said as we walked down the stairs, "Jason is going to be looking for us"

"Oh we'll be right back" I said, "I have to get my shoe"

I continued pulling her with me, as we made our way towards the area my shoe dropped onto.

"Do you see it?" I asked her, kicking around the sand with my bare foot.

"I'm looking" she answered.

I kept brushing the sand around, but I couldn't seem to locate it.

"Where the hell could it have gone? I was standing directly above here" I said, becoming increasingly agitated at the thought of walking around with one shoe all night long.

"Are you sure that's where we were standing?" She said, pointing up towards the rail above us.

"Yes I'm sure" I said, still searching, and becoming more and more frantic.

"Hey!" Someone shouted a few feet away from us, underneath the boardwalk.

"Are you looking for this?" the mysterious figure shouted.

I looked at Cece confused, _who the hell was that?_

Cece grabbed her cellphone and shined a light towards the silhouette, revealing a tall man with short brown hair, and another man with short black hair standing next to him.

The man with brown hair began waving my baby blue flip flop in the air.

"Did you lose your sandal?" he asked.

"Yes, I did" I answered, and started to move towards the two men.

I felt Cece touch my arm, in efforts to stop me from going near them, but I turned to her and waved her to come with me.

"I need my shoe Cece" I said, demandingly.

She didn't agree, but she walked behind me, trailing towards the two men.

Once I reached him, he handed me the flip flop and I placed it back on my foot.

"Thanks" I said, revealing a smile. He was actually really cute.

He smiled in return, never taking his eyes off of me.

"I'm Hardy", the other man said, breaking our connection.

"I'm Cece, and this is Ally" Cece said, while curiously staring at me as I stood in awe.

"Cece, Ally, my name is Ezra" the man in front of me said, once again locking his eyes on mine.

"Nice to meet you" I said, flashing him a flirtatious smile.

"Ally? That's a really pretty name" he said, "is it short for anything?"

"Yeah, Alison" I said, blushing from his interest.

He smiled, and at that moment, I swore I felt butterflies in my stomach; however, looking back, I think it was just my subconscious mind kicking me, and telling me to _run!_

"Are you two from around here?" Ezra asked.

"No, we actually just drove here from Pennsylvania" I answered, "what about you?"

"Oh were just here on vacation" he said, "Were from Pennsylvania also"

"Really?" I asked, even more intrigued "I'm surprised I don't know you then"

He chucked, "Well, it's a pretty big state. Besides, I'm sure I would have remembered you face if I ever seen it before"

My heart skipped for a second, and I found his awkward flirting, to be quite sexy.

"Well, we really should get back to the boardwalk" Cece said.

I shot her a devious look. _Was she kidding me?_

"You two have plans?" he asked curiously, catching my glare to Cece.

"No, not exactly" I said smiling "but if you know of anything fun to do I'd be interested"

He cleared his throat a little, trying to hide his blushing.

"Well, not right this second, but in a couple hours we might meet up with some friends who are throwing a moonlight party on a yacht off of the beach." he said.

"Well, why don't you take my number, and give me a call if it's going down" I said, again smiling "or even if it doesn't, either way"

He shot a smile back at me, and I wondered if I had come on too strong when he started to seem a little nervous.

But he handed me his phone and I quickly saved my number in it, adding a "kiss face" at the end of it.

I handed his phone back to him, and winked flirtatiously.

"It was nice meeting you both" Hardy said as Cece and I turned to walk back towards the ramp.

I turned at looked directly at Ezra, "Likewise"

He smiled, and I know he watched as I pranced away like a giddy school girl.

Once Cece and I reached the top of the boardwalk we spotted Jason searching franticly for us.

Cece called out to him, and he came storming over to us.

"Seriously Ally! Don't you ever listen?!" he shouted.

"Oh shut up Jason" I said rolling my eyes "I dropped my shoe onto the sand"

He answered back with some other snarky response but I honestly don't even remember listening to him.

I was too busy thinking about Ezra, and how smitten I was by him.

He was tall, kind of mysterious, and sexy, and definitely an eye catcher.

I anxiously held my cell phone in my hands, praying he'd call…

God, do I now wish he wouldn't have called…..


End file.
